Piguàquán
|rōmaji = Piguakuan |name = Piguàquán |type = Fighting Style |parent ability = Martial Arts |user = Martial Artists}} Piguàquán ( , Piguakuan lit. Chop-Hanging Fist), also referred to as Piguàzhǎng ( , Piguachan lit. Chop-Hanging Palm) is the name of a form of martial arts which is focused around the use of palm strikes and explosive, long-range power. Description Piguàquán is a form of Chinese Martial Arts (中国武術, Chūgoku Bujutsu) which is said to originate in Cangzhou, a prefecture in Hebei Province of North China, developed in the Ming dynasty by a man referred to as Ma Chi Ho, serving as a long-range-style martial art that is practiced even now in Shaolin Temples and in Taiwan. Given that it is referred as two different terms, Chop-Hanging Palm and Chop-Hanging Fist, it should come as no surprise that this iteration of Piguàquán is effectively two striking methods combined, typically favouring strikes unleashed with an open palm; the kanji Hi (劈, Chop), and Shō (掌, Palm) indicate the main attributes of the martial art, whereas Ka (掛, Hanging), means hanging in the sense of hanging something up with a hook. However, in this world, Piguàquán originates from Joya, which is analogous to the eastern countries of the real world in a sense – though geography may just be, for a lack of a better term, fucked. In any case, to get down to the description, Piguàquán is a martial art which revolves around the use of palm strikes. Piguàquán is more often than not initiated by the martial artist whom wields its power assuming particular fighting stances, such as bending their knees and diagonally stretching their arms upwards, allowing them to assault foes with great force and accuracy with whipping motions from their heavy hands which are augmented by using all of the body's mass. The majority of the power of Piguàquán is derived from the forward surging kinetic forces produced by the user's arms as they accelerate forth while rotating – the user allows the laws of the world, such as gravity and momentum lead their hands forwards, keeping their arms relaxed while striking as to give the user the feeling of being light as a feather whereas their hands are as heavy as steel. As a martial art, Piguàquán's main purpose is that of unbalancing, throwing the opponent off-guard and open to attacks through strikes, locks, grappling, throws, and takedowns – however, striking is more often not the best "weapon" in a user's arsenal. Similar to other Internal Chinese Martial Arts, the strikes of Piguàquán are known to be extremely variable and capable of being adapted to almost any situation imaginable. The user is able to lash out at their enemy with their fists in any gesture, any side of their palms and forearms, portions of their arm, shoulders, knees, legs, feet, and other portions of their body, but most prominently their sides – however, tying into the martial art's secondary name of "Chop-Hanging Palm", more often than not, the strike is just unleashed in the form of a vicious palm thrust, whereas leg-involving attacks are almost unheard of, as they serve as the martial artist's main method of darting about in combat. Interestingly, if the user's palm strike misses by any chance, they are capable of extending the attack into a throw and thus hit and launch the enemy away simultaneously through the user following their own momentum to the utmost limit. Typically, a user of the Piguàquán aims at the skull of their opponent and any areas which surround it, though it's obvious that the user is capable of striking any part of their body in order to produce a similar result, striking at the enemy even when the user is in an unfavourable position where any attack from a user of another martial art would be futile. In contrast to the movements produced by many other forms of martial arts with a few exceptions, the movements of a user of Piguàquán are more subtle and gentle in execution, with the user's movements flowing like a smooth river with wide and long stances that seek to expand beyond the confined space of the user's body, making them appear like the vastness of the width of the river, nimble footwork and an emphasis on timing and speed that serves as the rapid form that the water takes upon, guiding their fists and/or palms towards the opponent to deal a critical hit that can utterly floor them near-instantly, serving as an exceptionally versatile and impossibly dense whip that is capable of slaying anything within the arms-length range of the user while leaning all of the user's momentum into the opponent with a vicious motion in preparation for an attack, leading the enemy with the momentum of their arms and then transferring the kinetic forces into the opponent, creating a drag on their body as the martial art primarily relies on the principles of movement rather than a shitton of martial arts moves, granting more versatility through that method. However, it should be taken into consideration that the kinetic forces produced by the martial art are incapable of being transferred into the opponent if the user is not relaxed and thus the power cannot reach the user's fingertips. Techniques *'Dān Pī Zhǎng' ( , Danpaichan lit. Single Splitting Palm): Dān Pī Zhǎng is a basic Piguàquán technique which involves the user lashing out with a single palm strike. When performing this technique, the user focuses for the briefest of moments, before striking outwards with an open palm that shoots forth like a bullet with a relaxed motion that's also quite limited as to ensure that the movement of the palm packs such a velocity that very few indicators of it beginning can be perceived even by the keenest of eyes; and while being launched towards the opponent, the user's arm rotates rather swiftly, generating a powerful force that grants the user's arm incredible penetrative and destructive power while still deceiving the enemy through its movements being as free as a river, giving off the visage of a lashing whip speeding towards the opponent. The motion also causes a rather prominent upsurge of gravel and the like from below the user as an exemplary trait of its incredible power and speed – with the force produced by the technique focused upon the striking open palm of the user, the attack connects with the user's target, producing incredible power that deals an enormous amount of damage, commonly winding the opponent if not straight-up blowing them away. The Dān Pī Zhǎng, as a Piguàquán technique, is capable of being utilized in various methods, such as the stationary manner, when the user is advancing, throwing the opponent alongside the move, bolstering the move with an uppercutting motion, evading and then striking, and stepping around the enemy before striking. Variants Zui Piguàquán ( , Zui Piguakuan lit. Drunk Chop-Hanging Palm): Zui Piguàquán is a modified version of the Piguàquán martial art as displayed by , an S-Class Magician of the guild – effectively, it is the combination of two martial arts, the Zui Quan, sometimes known as "Drunken Boxing", a traditional wushu form whose users imitate the movements of an intoxicated individual to attack foes and evade their blows, and the regular Piguàquán, creating a deadly combination. After consuming alcohol, the user assumes the regular Piguàquán in an attempt to keep their reaction times and memory of the martial art that they are so skilled at fresh in their mind – however, the adverse effects that alcohol has on the user result in the pattern of their strikes completely unpredictable with a constant weave of bizarre body movements, and yet at the same time their offensive power is dramatically augmented due to the user no longer really having any control of their fine motor skills, resulting in the practitioner fighting like the drunkard they really are at this point in time. The movements of the user and the velocity at which they land their various strikes are bolstered exponentially, as shown when Bacchus was able to land seven blows on in a single second even when he was utilizing one of his Take Over: forms which grant him enormous speed and strength, subsequently moving behind him, making it look like he had just moved through his opponent during the Grand Magic Games – this speed is the result of the body being hollow and the lower abdomen being filled with alcohol, which itself travels through the user's body, bolstering the power of the user's movements with the postures amplified by the weight and momentum of the user as they stagger around haphazardly, more often than not resulting in a release of sudden power from unexpected positions with the movements possessing surprising fluidity even as the user transitions from one pose to another, creating a style which would normally be considered an absolute mess, but it's actually quite in balance and possesses immense power, best exemplified by the attack – a variant of the Dān Pī Zhǎng strike of the base art, which is capable of defeating an S-Class Magician in one strike. Trivia *This article was inspired by Bacchus Groh's usage of the martial art, but was written by User:Perchan, albeit it has taken some inspiration from various sources, mainly official sources and guidelines on the martial art. *It is said that Piguàquán and Bājíquán have a high amount of compatibility with each other, being capable of being utilized in unison with each other in order to enhance the user's attacks. Category:Free Use Category:Martial Arts